Third Great War
Prelude to War Lusitania, having established proximity with the Calzador Empire after founding of the City of Thrassen and its Colonial Administration, has signed a treaty of Non-Aggression with the Calzador Barbarians in an effort to delay the attack on the Lusitanian Empire. The latter which is inevitable to come, especially after the Calzadors mobilized their 20 Million Strong army early April 7 on the Norte Border and their Second 22 Million army penetrated the unoccupied territories immediately West of Comancheria, "The unoccupied territories are a maj or passage for the Calzadors to begin attacking from the heart of the Continental Peninsula, the Calzador Army is the strongest in the Continent, which is large thanks to their huge population of 300 Million and their Total War Policy, their army outnumbers Lusitania 3 to 1, which is, on a Peninsular Level, the most numerous thanks to the Imperial Population of 165 Million, to defeat this foe, we will have to stand united, something that will prove difficult thanks to the fall of the UKO Union" - Wilhelm I of Lusitania. "The Calzadors hold huge resentment towards their traditional Enemies, the Northern Kingdom, their long standing enmity causes in history prolonged invasions on each other, focused on Revenge, triggered every centuries or more, once the defeated (Usually the Calzadors), have harnessed enough power to attack their victor and inflict what they felt in defeat" - Der Weisser-Lusitanischen Zeit The Kingdom of Aryana has also mobilized nearly 2 million troops on the Pontic Border, but the Foreign Ministry of Lusitania worries not as the Asiri Army can easily beat an antiquated army of 2 million, the worry comes if the Calzadors decide to reinforce the Aryanans. The Duchy of Hermantine and the Colony of Ardglass are in direct threat of attack by the 22 Million strong force in their immediate borders preparing for something. Should they Fall, the Northern Kingdom would be hopelessly surrounded and Outnumbered, should this happen, Lusitania will declare war on the Calzador Empire, as war is inevitable. It is widely believed that the Calzadors also hold some sway in magic as their traditional enemies, the Nortes, do. "Lusitania will not permit Calzadors from Invading the less defended Ardglass and Hermantine, while we know that the Northern Kingdom and Province of Asir can defend themselves quite easy and if they seem weak, know that Lusitania shall declare war to support the Peninsular Allies". The Calzador Empire initially supported the Aryanan Troops in invading Asir, but were later Declared War by Lusitania, which caused the Calzadors to declare war on all the Peninsula Nations. Aryana, supproted by Calzador troops invaded Pontic Asir around May, where they were plunged into Trench Warfare, the Asirian troops are a holding a 900km Eastern Front with the Calzadors from Hope Gulf to the Lockenhess Sea. The Lusitanians also stopped the Calzador Advance on Ardglass with 5 Divisions, one stopping two weak Aryanan Divisions coming from the west. While 3 divisions worked in the North East to Push the Calzadors away from Thrassen. Western Front(Asirian/Norte Front) Fought by Asirian and Norte Troops, the Western Front is called the "Eastern Front" by the Norte, Yugobanian, Comanche and Panauan Armies and Civilians for unknown reasons. May 23rd is the beginning point of the war with the Aryanian invasion into Asir, advancing 200 km into the nation, the Asirians halted the advanced and pushed them back only a couple miles. After a month of mourning the death of King Andres, the Northern Kingdom entered the conflict on Asir's side and sent 4.3 million fresh troops to fight, while at same time King Samuel Hasburg of Northern Kingdom, made his position clear with his famous cry "Liberty or Death" (translated from his Nortago Libertad o Muerte.. Year of Trench Warfare The year of 3017 saw an initial tactical withdrawal from the northeastern edge of the Asiri frontier. Colonel D'Alessio ordered his mobilized forces to withdraw inward to a prepared series of elaborate trench lines stretching from the Lockenhess Sea to the Hope Gulf. Once the Aryanan forces reached this prepared position, they were forced to halt after several failed attempts to breach the Asiri lines. After this, Norte soldiers came to assist the IAFA in the form of three divisions of shock troops to help secure the front lines. Hope Gulf Pocket As 3017 came to a close, the Supreme Command of the PAF (Pontic Armed Forces) was making dilligent plans for the southeasternly portion of their front. It was here that the most southernly Aryanan troops were stationed, disproportionately almost half their forces, with the other half in the north along the Lockenhess Sea and Calzadorian troops in between. Due to a combined effort with Norte troops after three months' logistical planning. On June 1st, 3018 Pontic forces began a saturation bombardment that lasted three days. In the aftermath, both nations' troops broke through above the southern mass of Aryanan troops and circled behind them. This operation was completed within 5 days and encircled almost 100,000 Aryanan troops which comprised half of the Kingdom of Aryana's mobilized manpower. After several attempts to arrange a surrender failed the Pontic Air Force carpet bombed the newly dubbed "Hope Gulf Pocket", resulting in the complete destruction of the enemy's trapped military forces. The total human cost from this was 90,000 Aryanan troops killed and the rest wounded or surrendering to Asiri forces. Asiri and Norte forces combined lost just short of 20,000 men in this operation. Static Defense, Realignment, and Operation Ptah The rest of 3018 involved IAFA forces realigning correctly to switch most of their manpower heavily to face what remained of Aryana's fighting forces. The IAFA commanders also correctly deduced that their Calzadorian counterparts were only interested in making half hearted, sporadic forays against Asiri lines. Pontic spy planes had informed the UKO nations at this time that the Calzadorians were placing most of their forces into their fronts against their Norte foes in Comancheria/Yugobania and Lusitanian forces in the Ardglass Colony. The beginning of 3019 saw all Norte forces in Asir being airlifted back home to their respective provinces because of several Calzadorian offensives in those regions. With this, a top secret maneuver was underway to almost completely strip their eastern front facing the Calzadorians of men and shifting them to the Lockenhess Sea coastline in preparation for a new, decisive offensive. Calzadorian intelligence never noticed this, which would prove to be an immense tactical error to their overall strategic position in the west. On May 13, 3019 Operation Ptah began. It involved three Asiri Field Armies to strike the remaining Aryanans and force the Calzadorian armies to retreat to the north in conjunction with an ongoing series of Lusitanian attacks intended on liberating the Ardglass Colony. Another massive aerial and artillery bombardment resulted in a complete demoralization of the Aryanan defenders, and after 48 hours a uncontested advance began. The IAFA forces pounced quickly, forcing the Aryanans to retreat rapidly and taking immense casualties in the meantime. While this was all going on, the Calzadorian armies in the south were forced to withdraw in the face of Asiri and Lusitanian assaults back across the borders into the interior of the Kingdom of Aryana. The northern push along the coastline was very successful, with the IAFA forces only halting when their supplies ran out. By this time they had taken almost 75,000 prisoners and killed around 12,000 men of which almost all were Aryanan soldiers. With this swift operation, all of Asir was once again under Pontic control and IAFA forces were just inside the southwestern frontiers of Aryana and the Kingdom's military capacity to resist armed forces had dwindled to almost nothing at all. Even token resistance couldn't be found as Asiri forces gradually geared up for a march north again, only to stop when facing Calzadorian troops who were now in charge politically and militarily in Aryana. Final Operations and Aftermath With the Calzadorian military broken and in full retreat from Lusitanian and Norte armies across the front, Asiri forces went on a final push to clear all of Aryana of enemy combatants. In November 3020, Asiri forces entered central Aryana and faced token resistance. Most Calzadorian forces withdrew in the face of the new Asiri attacks, retreating northwards towards the unorganized territories between the Calzadorian Empire and Aryana. After this, in January 3022 the Treaty of Thrassen was announced between Lusitanian representatives and Calzadorian plenipotentiaries. This virtually ended the war itself, however it technically left the Norte, East Heaven, and Asiri allies still in a state of war with the Empire. Treaty of Lockenhess On February 16, 3022 onboard a Pontic warship off the far northeastern coastal tip of the Lockenhess Sea, Colonel D'Alessio signed a peace treaty with an ambassador from the Calzadorian Empire. The terms were rather much in the Asiris, with the Empire agreeing to pay $100 million Asiri dinars worth of reparations and renouncing all claims to the lands around the Lockenhess Sea. The Calzadorians also recognized Asir's addition of the Aryanan coastline to Asir proper. With this the Kingdom of Aryana was proclaimed a province of the Pontic Empire, renamed Jizan. Eastern Front Primarily fought by the Yugobanian and Lusitanian Armies. The Eastern Front is called the "Western Front" by the Norte, Yugobanians, Comanches and Panauans for unknown reasons, eventhough it is located in the North-Eastern regions of the Peninsula. The main conflict and skirmishes are centered upon the Gothic Line, which is composed of several miles of complex trench mazes, set up by Lusitanian and Yugo construction teams inside their respective borders. Battle of Thrassen Wilhelm II, recently ascended the Wassarian Throne of Lusitania and has told the press: "I do not hold the same fear my father does, the traumatising events he suffered in his youth that caused him to hate and fear another war with the Calzadors was the sad sight of his siblings being shelled in the Second Great War, now there is a new Leader and a new Mind and we will support our Asirian Comrades with the bulk of our Outer Naval Force and our Land Armies." - Kaiser Wilhelm II of Lusitania. ONI reports that their army amassed 40 Million on the borders of the allies, and that a simple reserve of another 40 Million were fighting the Chimerans, which disengaged them in the year 3019. The Calzadors advanced on the Colonial Territories of Lusitania, loosing 1 Million troops in the process. The Military Force of Lusitania were retrieved from the Colonial Territories to reinforce the Meiji-Cairan Mainland, Calzadors shelled and pressed through Lower Thrassen, inflicting heavy civilian casualties, the port of Thrassen evacuated 2 million Civilians to safety until bombarded, leaving 2 million, Lusitanians, Yugobanians and Nortes impossible to rescue. Thousands of the people remaining jumped into the Cretan Sea to die rather than face the atrocities of the Calzadors. Inner Naval Warships conducted missions to save the people in the water, but were shelled out into the Sea. So far the most deadly event of the war, with 1,980,754 civilians dead. Mostly Lusitanians and Yugobanian women and children, as Yugobanian and Norte men took up arms to resist Lower Thrassen, and died doing so. The Calzador Emperor is determined to conquer the entire peninsula, as was the original plan. He Declared War on East Heaven, Ardglass and the Northern Kingdom, breaking the Non-Aggression Treaty previously signed with these countries. Thrassen was occupied for five Months until liberated. Second Battle of Thrassen Three Lusitanian Divisions Invaded the Occupied City of Thrassen and Liberated it 3 Months later, Lusitanian artillery fired at the broken lines of the surrounding Calzador Army, which was being pushed back north, Thrassen was assigned the status of Front Line City and Command Post of the North-Eastern Front. Four Months after the Liberation of Thrassen, Lusitania had recovered nearly half of the Colonial Territories and were locked as of 3019, in Trench Warfare. In Mid 3018, Lusitanian Infantry broke through the trenches of Calzadors on the South-Western Coast, connecting the Colonial Territories of Lusitania with the Republic of Yugobania. Battle of Seine (Northern Kingdom) In January 1st 3018, the first major Norte- Panauan offensive was launched to repel the Calzadorians troops from the Seine Region (Taiga covered region) with the 45th Heavy Tank Division and the 3rd Cavalry Division as a spearheaded the battle, by 5th January the 3rd had captured some 1,000 POW's and destroyed several digging sites. Taking back almost 50Km's of land and pusing the Calzadorian 2nd Division into Comancheria, where Miyazaki clan destinated airborne troops inclosed their position and on 12th Janaury they surrendered to the Norte Empire. Securing the 100,000 POWs was difficult and lead to a temporary insurrection in the prision known as Angola, where the POW's overthrew the local militia and Cetra soldeirs had to put down the rebellion, lowering the POW numbers to approx.. 23,921 soldiers. Central Front The East Heaven, Lusitanian, Norte and Comanche Armies are presently acting in this front which is, located primarily in the Northerns. "Hell's Hallway" is the most defended position in the War and is used by the Calzadors for "Passage". It suffers Orbital Bombardments from the Lusitanian OBU's and Cruisers on Space, though this is done once a month, for excessive bombardment would cover the continent in ashes and would render the land barren and glassed. The Eastern Heaven Border is an area heavily defended by the Royal Hermantine Corp and the Acacia Dragoons. Its commanding general in the beginning of the war was Duke Viper na El Nido, who also commands his Acacia Dragoons. The initial force numbered to around 800,000 soldiers and officers. After the reactivation of military forces in East Heaven Kingdom, the defending forces were reinforced by units from East Heaven which included brigades from 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Motor Rifle Divisions, the 2nd Royal Marine Brigade, and elements from the Royal 181st Fighter Wing. Further South West is the Lusitanian Front In-Ardglass with the Calzadors and to the immediate East is the Calzador Irregular Front with the Nortes. Battle of Fort Selona In an effort to forstall the Calzador Advance into Hermantine, Duke Viper na El Nido ordered 3 mechanized battalions, the 12th, 13th, and 14th Battalions, to hold Fort Selona against the Calzador. This force, strength at around 3,600 men and about 300 officers, was placed under the command of General Hamlicar of Kelton, a son of General Hannibal of Kelton. As the advancing Calzadorians moved into range of the fort, they were met with a devasting barrage of 3712825104 4aa6d0946d.jpg|Cetra Marines in a Hermantino Trench during the Fort Selona 59375641 norlanddecklining.jpg|Norte Soldiers awe at their first view into a Calzadorian City 597px-Canadian Soldiers Juno Beach Town.jpg|Gold Beach Landing 82504474.jpg|Norte T-97 Tanks roll into Calzador. 7111-fotografia-g.jpg 34dltnn.jpg|Norte General Luis Rivero and Comanche Colonel Thomas Firespitter. 9thcompany2.jpg|Norte Attack Helicopter destroys Brute Supply line Camp bondsteel kosovo.jpg|Fort Selona artillery and by the 14th Battalion's fierce attack. Temporarily halted, the Calzadorians regrouped and attacked again, overrunning the 14th Battalion. Now facing a stronger force and knowing that his position could not be held, General Hamlicar ordered the 12th Battalion to withdraw with any nearby civilians, while he remained behind with the 13th. "Like my father before me, I too shall make the ultimate sacrifice for my country." - Hamlicar of Kelton. It was reported that after 15 days of heavy fighting, Fort Selona was taken. In total, over 2,600 men, including the general, lost their lives. The 12th Battalion, which remained largely unmolested, remained in the area to engage in guerilla warfare. Battle of Wittenhall River In Lusitania, there was merry Patriotic Fervour as the Army had successfully recovered Thrassen and pushed the Calzadors Kilometres away from it. Celebrations and More Consumption was noted in Wassaria, which was the State that most celebrated these Victories. While good news was widely reported, bad news was hidden just on the corner of the street, when the Calzadors made a successful Breakthrough on a weak point in the Central Front, crossing the Ardglass-Nordreich Border and successfully invading that Country, Lusitania had expected that break, but were not authorised to march Northern Territory and with that, defence of the Weak Lines. Calzadors reportedly quickly raided towns and villages, until stopped in the most irregular trench lines in the Central Front, proving weak, as the Lines have many points that could help a breakthrough. Now with the two Calzador Divisions previously holding the Highland Lines newly mobilised East invading Nordreich, the Ninth Lusitanian Division successfully retook territory, pushing the Calzador Lines north and back a small section of the Ardglass-Wilderness Border, on the Wittenhall River, the Fifth Lusitanian Division flanked one of the divisions invading Nordreich, inflicting heavy casualties mainly on the Calzador side. The battle was marked by quick and heavy breakthroughs inflicted by the Lusitanian Army, which surrounded nearly half of the Calzador Division, the Calzadors did not surrender and therefore few POWs were taken. The Lusitanians could now rely on the River to provide Defence, as Fort Wittenhall was being assembled in the River's southern Shore. The Enemy Division though, was not stopped and the pursuing Fifth Division stopped short of the Nordreich Border. Battle of Mt. Bartolomeo Reinforced by the recent news of the various victories and hoping to relieve teh pressure from it's allies, East Heaven began a major offensive against the Calzadors. Keeping the mainland forces as reserves, the East Heaven Royal Hermantine Corps and the Acacia Dragoons launched an attack on the mountain base of Mt. Bartolomeo. They were meet at the foot of the mountain by a Calzador Division. While the Royal Hermantine Corps engaged the Enemy Division, the Acacia Dragoons used this opportunity to flank around the Calzadors and took the mountain base. They then surrounded the division and were forced to kill almost al of the enemy combatants. General Winter and the Northern Push Winter of the year 3019 proved fatal for the Calzador troops holding the trenches from the Lusitanians, thousands froze to death, the army was forced to retreat, but the Lusitanian Divisions didn't allow that and attacked, pushing them as far as the Frontier Territory in the north, Lusitanians were well equipped for Winter. Lusitania aimed at linking East Heaven Hermantine with the West, but was defeated several times by the vicious Calzador defending the "Invasion Hallway", which kept them an open line at reinforcing the troops invading Nordreich. Despite several attempts of Lusitanian Divisions at breaking the Hallway, the Calzadors hold it with Millions. Machines from the Second Great War hold the defensive positions on the flanks. The Calzadors had no temptation in invading Ardglass again and so Lusitanian troops were withdrawn from the Eastern Central Front, leaving an Elite Division and a Standard Division to guard. Lusitania invaded Aryana to the West, assisting Asir. The southern portion of the Occupied Ardglass Territory was retaken thanks to Asiri Air support. The year 3020 proved the year with more fighting from the Allies, retaking a lot of territory. "The Calzador" still hold a special surprise though" - ONI. After Der Weisser Zeit commented that the Calzadors had a secret weapon readying for attack, Lusitanians panic buyed bomb shelters, nuclear blast and fallout shelters en masse. Wilhelm II agreed with these measures and constructed city fallout and blast shelters in case anything happened. The people, experienced with the epidemics and biologic attacks from their past were also advised to make the shelters "infection proof". By Summer 3020, ONI estimated the entire population would be saved from a major destructive attack on the nation, considering they followed the instructions correctly and evacuation procedures, which as Wilhelm II said "Are very experienced at". Second Battle of Fort Selona In an effort to retake the old fort lost in the beginning of the war, the East Heaven Mainland Forces led by General Marshall Wildon of Calvell. Fort Selona, held by the Calzadorian 34th Mechanized Infantry Division, was engaged by the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Motor Rifle Divisions. In the opening phase of the battle, East Heaven unleashed what is considered the largest artillery barrage ever seen in the war. The 34th Mechanized Infantry Division suffered heavy losses when the Mainland Forces attacked. When they attempted to withdraw, they were then cutoff from their line of retreat by the 12th Mechanized Battalion. This battle happened on the morning of September 13th of 3019 and lasted for 18 hours. The fort was then renamed Fort Hamlicar after the commanding general that died defending it. Battle For Hill 45 Designation Hill 45, was a major mountain fortress held by the Calzadorian 8th Mechanized Infantry Division, Norte General Jason Dante, led the 2nd Armoured and 23rd Infantry Battalions up the hill, of course the rest had to be taken on foot by the 23rd. The battle began on September 2nd of 3019 and ended rougly around January 12th of 3020. The battle was the first major mobilization since 3017, it also lead to the split in Calzadorian defense lines. Battle of Roberts Ridge Roberts Ridge was named for a Cetra Spec Ops member who alone on this mountain top took down 510 Calzadorian troops before being overrun, according to the witnessed reports of the QRF who were sent to rescue Roberts, he charged the last Calzadorian platoons shouting "Long Live King Andres!". The video of the battle was leaked to the Nortern Kingdom and its states. After a couple of controversies, the famous cry became the Norte's new hope of the war. Took Place in August 25th, 3021 Battle of Playa Giron The last and only offensive made by the Calzadorian Marine Force, was the invasion of Panau, to which the already fighting Norte could not reached in time, however fueled by Roberts Ridge, and the Battle of Seine, the Panauians defeated the massive invasion for on the beach of Playa Giron, only losing 21,000 troops compared to Calzadorians 173,000 dead. Battle lasted four months, March 23rd- July14th, 3021. Calzador Troops Surrender to Crush In July 14, 3021, after a year of being held by the Calzador troops, the latter shattered after a spearhead broke through their defences, effecting a blitzkrieg tactic, the Lusitanian Army destroyed "Hell's Hallway" and pushed the Calzadors further north. Their shattered army surrendered on Winter of the same year. In Kehrseite, or the Eastern Front, the Calzadors were finally pushed out of the Colonial Lines and were pursued north and west until the tactic was deemed pointless, so Lusitanians were withdrawn. August 3021, Lusitanian troops met with Asirian Troops in the heart of Aryana, Lusitanian troops withdrew and handed the occupation to the Imperial Pontic Asirian Troops. On January 3022, Calzador signed a peace treaty with Lusitania, the treaty demanded a 477 Billion Kritine reparation payment for the incursion into Thrassen and the murder of millions of civilians. A disarmament was also demanded, if the Calzadors violated the treaty in the future, Lusitania would declare war. Naval Operations Norte Naval Operations currently control most of the eastern sea zones, especially around Panau. Currently 40,000 Yugobanians, 80,000 Panaunians and 100,000 Cetra are making their way via the Royal White Fleet (80 Battleships, 15 Aircraft Carriers, 2 helicopter carriers, 25 Destroyers, 300 Transporters, 16 Oil Tankers, and 70 Submarines ) are traveling towards the Lochness sea to launch an Amphibious Assault on the Aryana coast line on April 4th, 3018. Upon taking several large towns towards the east, Admiral Nicholas Souza ordered that an expedtionary force of 50,000 push west to reunite the lost terroritory and also link up with Allied soldiers in Asir. The landing zone has become a forward operation base and has been Destinated Gold Beach. Lusitanian Treaty of Thrassen The Treaty of Thrassen was signed January 3022 in the City of Thrassen. The Treaty demanded a 477 Billion Kritine reparation payment for the incursion into Thrassen and the murder of millions of civilians. A disarmament was also demanded, if the Calzadors violated the treaty in the future, Lusitania would declare war. The treaty also demanded that the new Socialist Regime allow independence to the subdued nations in its borders, to which they complied. The remaining troops in South Centura Donna, were permanently isolated and left to be defeated by the still warring allies. Mobilization and Warfare Map The Arrows Represent Divisions Third_Great_War_Army_Mobilizations_Battles3.png|3020 Situation Notes Calzadors Expelled from Most Territories Third Great War Army Mobilizations Battles2.png|3018 Situation Third Great War Army Mobilizations Battles.png|3017 Situation